


What Felt Like Home Then

by YesBothWays



Series: Love is a Quest [7]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Xena's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Felt Like Home Then

Iron has touched my body more often than skin.  
And sharp blows have shaped the curve of me  
As those delicate caresses of a lover,  
Even when grown passionate and hard,  
Never have done. The armor meets me no longer  
As a protective shell, a contrast to my real body.  
It lays against me, and I cannot distinguish  
Where I end now and it begins. There is no such space.  
They call the domestic life that which is familiar.  
Smoke in my eyes and blood sprayed across the field,  
That is my domestic life then. So Ares' chest felt like home,  
Beneath my palm, against my own chest, beneath my lips,  
Unfamiliar only in that I would wonder how it could also  
Feel so soft.


End file.
